


The Story of B, or How Blake learned to Stop Worrying and Love His Captivity

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Aliens, Crack, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is actually Andromedan!Travis/Blake. Um, see the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of B, or How Blake learned to Stop Worrying and Love His Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> Pron, pure and simple. There is no redeeming value to this fic. It is kinky, perverted, OOC, and disgusting. If you read this, you will probably go blind. And also, grow hair on your palms (what, you thought masturbation was the only way?).

His cock erect and aching, Blake knelt before his beloved lord and master. He had been aroused for so long, that the slightest movement of air brought a stifled gasp to his lips.

His lord smiled, and Blake was disconcerted. Even after a year as a pleasure slave, it was still strange to see Travis smile. That it was an Andromedan using Travis's form did nothing to lessen the peculiarity.

Travis smiled and beckoned to Blake.

He shuffled forward, his cock bobbing, his knees protesting the movement. When he reached his master, he leaned down and kissed the tip of his boot.

Travis ran his fingers through Blake's curls. "You please me greatly, pet."

With those words of affirmation, the slave collar around his neck sent a wave of ecstasy through him. He moaned and rode the pleasure as best he could, his hips thrusting involuntarily. It was hard, so hard, not to give in to his desire. But he knew the punishment for coming without permission. With difficulty, he pulled himself together. Shaking and panting harshly, he sat up.

"Would you like to come, pet?"

Blake bit his lip, his cock jerking, a drop of precome oozing from the tip, as he almost came undone.. He took a deep breath, then another. 'I-if it pleases you, beloved lord."

"What pleases me is your desire, pet. Are you prepared to receive me?"

"Yes." His voice comes out a whisper. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Yes, my lord."

"Show me, pet."

"Yes, lord." Blake shuffled back, turned, and lowered his forehead to the ground. Then, he reached back and parted his buttocks to show his well-oiled arsehole.

"Well done, pet."

Heat spread through his limbs and he gasped. Control was slipping from his grasp; he fought harder, imagining what Jenna, Gan, and Cally would think if him. That helped. When he managed to pull himself back from the edge, he felt the tip of Travis's boot slide over his arsehole and he was back where he started.

"Do you want me to fuck you, pet? Do you want me to slide my tentacle up your arse and fill you with my come?"

Blake moaned and pushed back against Travis's boot.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, beloved lord." His breath was coming so harshly that his chest hurt and he couldn't keep himself from rubbing his arsehole against the boot.

Travis chuckles and ground the tip of his boot against his arsehole. "Shall I fuck you with my boot, pet?"

Blake whimpered, his body tense, sweat rolling down his face as he struggled to keep himself still; if he moved, he'd come.

"Answer me, pet. Is that what you want?"

The pressure against his arsehole became unbearable. He squeezed his eyes shut and licked his lips. "Please, oh please," he whined softly.

He could imagine it, he could. His arsehole loosening, widening to accommodate Travis's boot, sucking it in the way he sucked in Travis's tentacle. Filled to bursting until his master owned, humiliated, and fulfilled him.

"Please," he whispered, shame and need making the words hurt. "Oh, my lord, *please*."

"Come for me, pet. Come for your lord."

Blake cried out hoarsely, his hips bouncing up and down, rubbing his slick hole against the boot as he comes.

His orgasm leaves him shattered, but shaking and sweaty, he turns to complete his duties. He wipes the drool from his chin and licks clean his master's boot."

"Don't forget the come on the floor, pet."

"N-no, my lord, I won't."

He doesn't.


End file.
